


Confusion

by edge_lord_101



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A Vent Fic, Confusion, Gen, I'm going through It rn, Kinda angst???, Questioning Sexuality, kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edge_lord_101/pseuds/edge_lord_101
Summary: Jeremy is confused, sure he liked Christine (did he though) but why are guys so well, cute??





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% just a vent fic whoops I just need to let it out

Jeremy is confused. He really liked Christine, she was nice and pretty and smart, but did he really want to date her? He doesn't really know. Jeremy was never one for having crushes. Sure, he thought people were attractive, but he never wanted to be in a relationship with them. When he went on the date with Christine it was nice, but it didn't feel right. He always thought he was straight, girls were pretty cool and he's open to dating them, but boys had to happen. Whether it was Jake's beautiful smile that made him weak or when Rich's lisp came out a bit more (which is totally adorable) Jeremy found himself into boys. Of course let's not forget Michael who's well... perfect. Does this make him bi? Maybe he's pan? Maybe he's gay and just in denial? Or he's straight and over thinking all of this. Bi and pan just didn't seem right. It felt weird thinking that because well, he didn't really know what to think. Sometimes he would think he's so gay, but even that felt a little weird sometimes. Does that make him straight then??? Of course he had to go and tell Chloe and Brooke and he feels like he has to keep them updated and stuff. God this is so stressful. Why can't he just know what he his? It's even harder to figure this out when he's never been kissed or even liked by another human. He just wants this to be over. Of course there's nothing wrong with being lgbt+ but he just wants to know which part he is. This is some fucked up maze. Jeremy was just fucked in general.


End file.
